Les gosses, hein ?
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de "Kids, huh?" d'Azure Zangetsu : Alucard a passé une mauvaise journée, aussi va-t-il au bar se changer les idées. Au bout d'un moment débarque Hans qui a tout autant d'ennuis que le vampire séculaire. Ils ont des problèmes avec les gosses.


_Auteur : Azure Zangetsu_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Les gosses, hein ?

* * *

Alucard pénétra dans le bar appelé _l'Auberge du Maître-Brasseur_ à Londres, en Angleterre, et tomba avachi sur l'un des tabourets du bar, Baskerville suivant avec loyauté son maître et se couchant au sol sous lui. Le vampire originel enleva son fedora trop grand qui chût sur la tête du chien, ce dernier plaçant sa tête à six yeux sur les lattes du parquet. Alucard grogna légèrement en tapotant le bar de ses poings avec énervement. Le barman se dépêcha de s'approcher de ce client mécontent et de lui sourire à travers une épaisse moustache.

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le coin, » dit l'homme en tirant un peu sur sa moustache. Alucard soupira et regarda autour de lui avec son troisième œil pour voir ce que prenaient les autres clients.

« Donnez-moi juste une bouteille de scotch, » répondit Alucard. L'homme hocha la tête et Alucard plongea la main au fond de sa poche pour en sortir la somme requise avant que l'autre ne revienne, ne voulant nullement engager la conversation. Il avait eu une rude journée. Tout d'abord, il n'avait pas tué la bonne cible et s'était donc attiré les foudres de son maître, qui malheureusement ne l'avait pas pu comme il l'aimait tant. Par ailleurs, sa subordonnée n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre auprès de lui que le sang dans les poches qu'il lui donnait avait un gout « frelaté ».

Et pour finir, Seras était franchement naïve. Aucune des avances subtiles d'Alucard ou même aucun de ses fins commentaires n'avaient été relevés par la jeune fille. Soit elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter tout allusion à des choses « coquines » soit elle était tout simplement stupide. Elle n'était pas comme son maître à lui, qui le giflait durement pour son plus grand plaisir, lui marchait sur le pied, le rouait de coups, le poignardait et le battait à mort. Les lèvres d'Alucard s'étirèrent en le plus discret des sourires en se rappelant de toutes ces fois où elle l'avait tapé avant de comprendre qu'Alucard « raffolait » des punitions physiques. Vraiment, c'était peut-être étrange et passablement douloureux, mais il en raffolait.

Alors que ses pensées dérivaient, son tempérament soupe-au-lait refit surface. Seras était une telle chieuse imbécile. Parfois il ne pouvait pas se l'encadrer ! De temps en temps elle laissait libre cours à sa Soif et devenait ce qu'Alucard avait tant espéré la voir devenir, mais sinon … qu'est-ce qu'elle était suante. Le vampire grinça des dents et grogna en se souvenant de toutes les fois où elle l'avait aguiché sexuellement sans s'en rendre compte, et ça, ça le rendait malade. Integra avait bien spécifié qu'il ne devait pas souiller sa subordonnée à moins que ce désir soit réciproque, mais bordel, que c'était dur de résister.

Mais pour le moment le vampire avait quelque chose pour se calmer les nerfs. Son maître avait toujours eu une bouteille de Scotch sous la main, habitude qu'ils se passaient de génération en génération visiblement depuis Abraham Van HellSing. Ils s'offraient tous un verre après le boulot, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient à la tête d'une organisation secrète destinée à éradiquer les vampires, ce qui était déjà en soit un travail harassant. Ajoutez à cela la responsabilité de contrôler Vlad Dracula en personne et vous comprendrez l'appel de la bouteille. Cela étant, Integra et son père avaient été les meilleurs à ce petit jeu-là. Arthur avait été un grand aventurier et Integra avait fait arpenter le pays à Alucard en tous sens à la recherche de la moindre babiole les menant à des vampires. Alucard lâcha un soupir. Ce temps-là avait bien changé depuis que Seras occupait la majeure partie de son temps libre.

Plus d'après-midi passées à faire monter la moutarde au nez de son maître jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne le décapite d'une balle ou ne le découpe en rondelles de sa lame acérée. Alucard dévissa le bouchon de sa bouteille de Scotch et en but une bonne gorgée. Il reposa la bouteille et battit des paupières. Il regarda avec inquisition la bouteille. Il ne s'était pas rappelé que cette liqueur était aussi forte puisque la dernière fois qu'il en avait bu avait été de son vivant et en tant que roi. La porte du bar s'ouvrit et une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans la salle, faisant tourner la tête de tout le monde vers l'entrée. Là se tenait quelqu'un qu'Alucard ne s'était pas attendu à voir.

C'était le loup-garou, le toutou de Millenium et leur loyal chien de garde. Alucard haussa les sourcils et se détourna, prenant une autre gorgée de Scotch. Le loup-garou s'approcha du comptoir et prit place à côté d'Alucard, s'attirant un grognement de la part de Baskerville. Hans se contenta d'un regard dans la direction du chien pour le réduire au silence. *_Voilà qui est nouveau_*pensa Alucard. *_Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi énervé_*

Soudain, le vampire se mit à sourire. Peut-être que ça pourrait devenir intéressant ? Alucard se racla la gorge mais le loup-garou l'ignora et tapota sur le comptoir. Le barman leva les yeux et Hans fit un signe avec deux doigts. Le barman hocha la tête et commença à farfouilla sous le comptoir. Hans piocha ce qui sembla à Alucard être près d'une centaine de livres ! Le vampire était aussitôt intrigué. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait coûter aussi cher, une femme peut-être ? Oh oui, ce serait intéressant de voir le loup-garou se pointer dans une salle secrète où le rejoindrait une femme pendant deux heures. Il ne resterait pas en vie très longtemps si Alucard pouvait en toucher deux mots au Major.

Malheureusement (d'après Alucard) le barman se releva avec deux bouteilles de vodka en main. Il les posa devant Hans et reçu son paiement avec un léger hochement de tête. Le loup-garou ouvrit les bouteilles avec ses griffes et commença à en engloutir le contenu ! Alucard était ébahi. De quelle quantité au juste le loup-garou pensait-il avoir besoin ? Alucard fut encore plus impressionné lorsque le barman amena deux bouteilles supplémentaires, et puis un autre lot, et puis encore un. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Hans avait trois bouteilles vides et dix-sept pleines devant lui. Alucard ne put pas se retenir :

« A ce niveau-là, ce n'est plus de l'abus d'alcool mais du gaspillage ! Tu sais écluser, toi ! » S'exclama Alucard. Le loup-garou sembla encore une fois ignorer le vampire alors qu'il s'attaquait à sa quatrième bouteille d'une main et écrivait dans un calepin de l'autre. Alucard le regarda faire avant de lire le message gribouillé :

« _Vous n'avez pas idée du genre de journée que j'ai eu_. » Alucard leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu penses en avoir bavé ? » Hans finit sa bouteille de vodka et continua d'écrire.

« _J'en __**ai**__ bavé. _»

« Tu n'as pas de subordonnée à charge, » répliqua Alucard, ingurgitant la moitié de sa bouteille de Scotch.

« _Nous sommes dans le même bateau, vous savez._ »

« Tu crois, loupiot ? »

« _C'est mon boulot de surveiller Schrödinger._ »

« Oh, donc tu as cet andouille sous ton aile ? Au moins il ne t'appelle pas pour la moindre araignée ou souris qui se trouve dans sa chambre. »

« _Vous avez raison, il les fout dans ma chambre et s'attend à ce que je m'en débarrasse._ »

« Tu ne dois pas lui apporter sa nourriture. »

« _Vous n'avez pas à faire la lessive de votre subordonnée et elle ne doit pas mouiller son lit, elle._ »

« Grand dieu, tu trouves que c'est dur ? La mienne est sans doute la plus attirante vierge que j'ai vue depuis mon maître et on ne me permet même pas de la _toucher_. »

« _J'ai des ennuis quand le mien touche des choses qu'il ne devrait pas._ »

« La mienne essaye de garder son innocence et son humanité. »

« _Le mien essaye de faire sortir de leurs gonds tous ceux qui ne les ont pas encore perdus._ »

« La mienne ne veut même pas dormir dans un cercueil ! C'est la tradition, bon sang ! »

« _Le mien ne veut pas dormir dans son lit à moins d'avoir sa centaine de lions en peluche qu'il a passé la journée à cacher. La dernière fois, il y en avait un dans le tiroir à caleçons du Major._ »

« La mienne a toujours besoin de moi pour nettoyer après ses bourdes. »

« _Le mien ne pourrait pas se défendre contre un gamin de trois ans._ »

« La mienne ne me laisse pas l'espionner sous la douche. »

« _Le mien ne prend pas de douche à moins que je sois dos-à-dos avec lui depuis qu'il a vu _Les Dents de la Mer_ à la télé._ »

« La mienne ne veut pas changer son nom pour un plus intéressant, tel qu'Helena, Demona ou Cursula. »

« _Le mien n'a même pas de nom de famille._ »

« Je ne peux pas du tout discipliner la mienne ! Mon maître ne me laisse pas utiliser la Croix de St André que j'ai reçu quand Arthur avait besoin que j'interroge un charlatan ! »

« _La vôtre resterait morte si vous lui arrachiez la tête et le cœur pour avoir piquer vos affaires et les avoir montrés à toute la base_. »

« Le vôtre ne requiert pas beaucoup d'entretien. »

« _La base qu'il utilise comme zone de test pour ses armes à feu __**oui**__._ »

« Le vôtre ne se plaint pas que son uniforme est trop _révélateur._ »

« _La vôtre ne vous fait pas l'habiller __**chaque matin**_. »

« Le vôtre n'est pas une fille. »

« _La vôtre n'est pas un garçon._ » Il y eut un silence prolongé après ça, seulement brusqué par le bruit que faisait Hans en buvant ses trois dernières bouteilles de Vodka. Alucard finit sa propre bouteille et les deux restèrent silencieux quelques minutes de plus. Alucard était surpris que le loup-garou ait un tel chieur sous sa garde tout comme lui. Il aurait cru qu'à Millenium tout le monde menait une vie facile. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas pour le lycan.

« Les gosses, hein ? » Lâcha Alucard et écrivit Hans en même temps. Sur ce, ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête pour montrer leur accord. Avant qu'Alucard ne puisse embrayer la conversation sur l'incident de Varsovie, il fut attrapé par l'oreille par une femme blonde aux yeux bleus et à la peau hâlée et Hans attrapé par le coude par un homme court sur pattes vêtu d'un costume crème. (N/A : Ah, le Major n'est pas assez grand pour atteindre l'oreille de Hans ! +D)

« Je savais bien que je te trouverais ici, » grogna Integra dans l'oreille d'Alucard.

« Fiens maindenant Hauptsturmfürer, du ne penzais pas d'en sordir auzzi facilement, hum ? » Dit le Major d'une voix inquiétante qu'Alucard aurait souhaité entendre Integra utiliser envers lui un jour. Alucard et Hans échangèrent une poignée de main avant de se faire traîner vers la sortie.

* * *

Integra jeta un coup d'œil au Major et il y eut comme une pensée réciproque entre eux :

« Les gosses, hein ? » Dirent-ils en chœur.

« Le vôtre ne vous embête pas toute la journée, Herr Major, » déclara Integra. Le Major pouffa.

« _Le fôdre ne mange pas comme quadre zans fous en laisser une miedde !_ » Répliqua-t-il. Integra lâcha son vampire et stoppa net. Le Major relâcha Hans. Les deux chefs se jetaient des regards noirs.

« Et bien le vôtre ne tire pas un plaisir malsain de ses punitions ! »

« _Le fôdre ne toit pas ronfler auzzi fort qu'un drain de marchandize doude la nuit !_ »

« Et… »

* * *

**Note de la traductrice : J'aime beaucoup ce texte, je le trouve plausible et caricatural tout à la fois. Je n'ai pas compris la blague contenue dans les ****propos d'Alucard quand il parle de changer le nom de Seras pour quelque chose de plus intéressant. Concernant l'accent allemand du Major, j'avoue que je me suis éclatée : j'ai suivi les directives d'un site ou deux où il était question d'imiter l'accent allemand, et puisqu'en anglais l'auteur l'avait fait, alors moi aussi. Vous me le dites si j'en ai trop fait, en tout cas voici ses trois phrases en français lisible : « Viens maintenant Hauptsturmfürer, tu ne pensais pas t'en sortir aussi facilement, hum ? », « Le vôtre ne mange pas comme quatre sans vous en laisser une miette ! » et « Le vôtre ne doit pas ronfler aussi fort qu'un train de marchandise toute la nuit ! ». Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
